User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Tech 10 Ultimate Contest: Results!
Alright everybody, the submissions period for the Tech 10 Ultimate Contest had wrapped up, and with that, it's time to rank the entries! Street and Rob have been disqualified for not turning in their submissions on time (because Street and Rob). Anyways, onto the rankings! 8th Place: Ultimate Poissen (PrimalFan) Why a gecko Why This Ultimate seems more like a fusion with ChamAlien than an evolved form of Poissen. Poissen's entire deal is that he's an angry bipedal snake turtle thing that's constantly ready to kick someone's ass. He'll kick your ass. He'll kick your dog's ass. He'll kick his own ass. Turning him into a stealth-based alien with weak fighting skills makes no sense to me. 7th Place: Ultimate Umbra (Reo 54) Ultimate Umbra is basically just buff furry Umbra. I know the stuff in his picture technically isn't fur, but it sure does look like it. The only new ability he gets (outside of being buff) is making smoke, which...I mean, I guess it has a purpose, but it's kinda pointless since his shadow powers can do most of what the smoke can, so...yeah, there's really just not much substance to this one. 6th Place: Ultimate Shadancer (Yoponot) This sort of falls into the same trap as Ultimate Poissen; basically, not following the theme of the unevolved alien. Not quite to that extent, but still. Shadancer is, well, a dancer; he's supposed to be fast and nimble with impressive dexterity. Slapping on a bunch of armor that weighs him down seems to contradict the point of the alien. I guess the new abilities are neat, but the extra armor is an odd choice and makes him look pretty cluttered. 5th Place: Ultimate Spectoring (Greenwatchandabluebox) There's nothing that stands out too much about this one either way. The appearance is fine, the new powers are fine, the weaknesses are fine. It's a pretty basic Ultimate form. Nothing really bad about it, but nothing really impressive, either. 4th Place: Ultimate Magidisk (Aaronbill3) Sort of in the same league as Ultimate Spectoring, but what puts this one ahead is that its primary new ability, combining Aspect Discs, is a very good progression of Magidisk's normal abilities. 3rd Place: Ultimate Season (Karol248PL) Bad English aside, this entry is actually pretty damn good. The new appearance is nice, if not completely unique, and his abilities are a good natural progression of his base form's abilities. The only big issue I have with this one is that he can fly at the speed of light; that seems like an unnecessary and frankly way too OP addition to his already impressive ability set. 2nd Place: Ultimate Smooth Criminal (Ultra3000) I'm going to be up front here and say that I never liked Smooth Criminal. He's probably one of my least favorite aliens that I've created, which is saying something. His abilities are kinda boring and he has an incredibly generic appearance. Which is why it shocked me so much when Ultimate Smooth Criminal turned out to be one of the most badass things I've ever seen. His new abilities make him like a million times better of an alien, and honestly make so much sense with his theme I'm not sure why I never thought of them before. This is an awesome Ultimate alien, but still not quite as good as... 1st Place: Ultimate Phantom Lord (Beastazoid) Oh Mah Lawdy Beast, you said you set out to challenge the fact that I've never liked any fanon evolutions for canon aliens, and by jove, you did it with flying colors! I mean, everything ''about this alien is detailed and amazing. The new abilities are great, the new appearance is eldritch-esque and fantastic, and the trivia is legitimately cool. Also, like I said, the art didn't technically grab you any extra points for the contest, but holy hell, it is amazing, especially considering it was made on friggin ''Powerpoint. Conclusion Congratulations to the winners, and thank you to everyone who participated! Even if we did have a couple dropouts, this was still the largest contest on this wiki in years! For the winners, here's how you claim your prizes: #Beastazoid will get to choose one of the three prizes (Mass Effect 2, Dead Space 2, or Dragon Age Inquisition). #Ultra3000 will get to choose which of the two remaining games he wants. #Karol248PL will receive the remaining game. Once you've chosen the game you want, meet with me on chat so I can PM you the Steam Code for it. Again, thanks to everyone who signed up! Have a great day! Category:Blog posts